The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 4 - Enter Giovanni
(As Ash plays a mournful tune, Brock nudges Annie encouragingly.) *Brock/Dawson: Go on, Annie. (Annie walks towards him, determined to make him listen now that Ash is unoccupied with his detective work.) *Annie/Olivia: Now will you please listen to me? My grandpa's gone and I'm all alone. (Ash pauses temporarily.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (still depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. (He resumes playing, but after seeing Annie's sad face, decides to humor her.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Surely your parents know where he is. *Annie/Olivia: My--- My parents are in Florida. (Ash screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (uncertainly) Well... um... well, then perhaps...(firmly) See here! I simply have no time for lost grandfathers. (turns away) *Annie/Olivia: (now annoyed as she puts her hands on her hips, defiantly) I didn't lose him. He was taken by a Scratch Cat Pokémon. (The Pokémon trainer's eyes widen and he leans towards Annie intently; clearly, this information is of great importance.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Did you say...SCRATCH CAT POKEMON? (smirks) *Annie/Olivia: Yes. *Ash Ketchum//Basil: (expectantly, still smirking) Did he have a noseless face? *Annie/Olivia: I don't know. But he had a coin on his forehead! (This information is key to Ash, who stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: HA! *Brock/Dawson: I say, do you know him? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (sitting on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation) Know him? That Scratch Cat Pokémon, one Meowth by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Lord Giovanni! (Ash points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a male Pokémon thief sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of Giovanni's sinister grin.) *Brock/Dawson: Uh...Giovanni? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (leans over the top of the chair and delivers the next few lines from different locations, accenting Giovanni's character.) He's a genius, Brock. (He ducks down and reappears at the side.) A genius... twisted for evil. (Then Ash moves in front of the chair.) The Napoleon of crime! *Brock/Dawson: As bad as all that, eh? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (now behind them, poking his head through a banister; hoarsely) Worse! For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close... (He stands and holds his fist out towards the picture.)...so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. (Ash's voiceover continues as the camera takes us deeper and deeper through Viridian City's sewers.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Not a corner of Viridian City's safe while Giovanni's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. (We come to an empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars.) Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak... (Inside the prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Professor Oak is working at a podium, controlling its movements.) (An evil man is at the door, monitoring his progress. He has fair skin, brown hair, and evil red eyes. He wears a creamy dress shirt, a green vest, an orange suit, a red necktie, and brown shoes. His name is Giovanni. Giovanni's voice is oily and gentlemanlike.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: (chuckles evilly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Oak? And aren't you proud to be a part of it? *Professor Oak/Flaversham: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous! (He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: (from o.c.) We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? (cut to him) You know what will happen if you...fail? (In Giovanni's hands is a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Professor Oak becomes angry and defiant.) *Professor Oak/Flaversham: I-I-I don't care! (He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Giovanni, who dodges just in time. The robot is flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Giovanni's jacket. The man scowls at the resultant stain.) *Professor Oak/Flaversham: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer! (Giovanni has wiped the oil from his jacket and breathes out his cigarette smoke. He smiles.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: (biting off rage) Mmm...(normally) Very well. If that is your decision. (He picks up Annie's ballerina doll and winds it up.) Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your granddaughter brought here. *Professor Oak/Flaversham: A-Annie? *Giovanni/Ratigan: Yes. Hm-hm, yes. (He sets the doll down and watches it dance; mockingly) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her. *Professor Oak/Flaversham: (from o.c.) You...you wouldn't! (Giovanni picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at the Pokémon Professor.) *Giovanni/Ratigan (yelling) FINISH IT, OAK!! (With a heavy heart, Oak does as he's told.) (Outside, Giovanni is humming to himself as he writes a list.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. (He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where Meowth is hanging from the faucet, sleeping.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Meowth? (Meowth doesn't awaken, so Giovanni screams in his ear.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: (calling back) MEOWTH! (Startled, the cat from his perch and rolls down the stairs at Giovanni's feet.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. And you know what to do, and no mistakes! *Meowth/Fidget: (chuckles nervously) Yes, no...no...no mistakes, sir. (quickly reading the list) Tools, gears, girl, uniforms... *Giovanni/Ratigan: (impatiently yelling from the doorway) NOW, Meowth! *Meowth/Fidget: I'm going, I'm going! I'm going! (Meowth rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Julian Bernardino